Having the ability to trust a source is an important part of the browsing experience. Preserving the security of a computer when accessing Internet sites, however, can be difficult. When using a web browser on a desktop computer having a large amount of screen space, the address bar is a good indicator of the source of information shown in the browser window. When using a mobile device, however, screen size may be much more limited making the use of address bar in a web browser impractical. Every day there are new ways of misleading (“spoofing”) users to select actions they believe will perform a safe task when in actuality performing the task will be malicious. For example, the address used to access content may be maliciously set to imitate the address of a site associated with a trusted source. Upon seeing the address the user may be misled into believing that the site they are accessing is a trusted site when in actuality they are actually being redirected to an untrusted site.